Drunk
by jareaujareau
Summary: Emily has a little too much to drink after a case in Vegas, and a certain unit chief has to make sure that she gets back to her hotel room safely.


"Emily." Hotch had to try his hardest not to laugh as he helped the stumbling brunette to her hotel room. "You're walking the wrong way."

The FBI agent shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm not done partying!"

Aaron shook his head, laughing as he guided the woman's tiny body down the hallway and toward her room. "Oh yes, you're done partying. You're cut off for the evening, Prentiss. No more partying for you."

The dark eyed woman pouted, frowning as they reached her room and her boss searched her pockets for her key card. "You're not fun."

She watched as Hotch opened the door to her hotel room, and he helped her inside. The younger agent could barely keep her balance, and Hotch had to pay close attention in order to make sure that he held her upright. He led her to her bed and she sat down, looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Where's your bag?" The dark haired man asked as his eyes scanned the room, looking for Emily's go bag. She nodded her head toward it and he immediately spotted it, picking it up and unzipping it. He found her some clothes to wear to bed and he handed them to her, but she looked at him like she had absolutely no idea what to do with them. "Do you need help?" He asked, his voice dry as he watched the woman in front of him nod.

"Please."

Emily held her arms up, and Aaron pulled her tight shirt off of her, leaving her in her bra. He knew that women typically didn't sleep with their bra on, but he respected her enough not to unclip it and take it off for her. If she chose to do that, she could, or he could help her get it off once her night shirt was on. He wasn't going to take advantage of her when she was vulnerable. As much as he would like to have seen her breasts, now was not the time.

She continued to hold her arms up, and Hotch put her night shirt on for her. It was a soft gray cotton t-shirt with the logo to some local business on the front of it. It was awfully big on her, but she didn't seem to mind. Aaron unbuttoned her jeans for her, and he looked down at her as she lifted her hips to help him get them off. He tried not to let his eyes wander to the black lace panties that she was wearing, and although the alcohol that he had drank was partly clouding his judgment, he had managed to only look twice. He grabbed the pair of black shorts off of the bed and placed Prentiss's legs into the holes before pulling them up her long legs. She lifted her hips up off of the mattress once more so that he could get the shorts on her properly, and once she was in her pajamas, she thanked him.

"Hey, Hotch?" Emily questioned, her voice quiet and soft.

"Yes, Emily?"

The brunette looked up at him, looking almost like a child. "Will you stay with me tonight? To make sure that I don't do anything stupid?"

Aaron wasn't quite sure about how he should respond to that, but he knew that he would behave. And he would make sure that she behaved. The nature of her question led him to believe that she just wanted some company to be with her and to watch over her while she was in a different state of mind. Not once did he get the impression that she wanted him there so that she could attempt to sleep with him.

"Yeah, Em. I can do that."

He went into the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers, turning his phone on loud in case any member of the team needed to get in touch with him. He sent a text to Morgan, letting him know that he got Prentiss back up to her room safely, and that he would see everyone in the morning. Aaron emerged from the bathroom, seeing Emily already in bed under the covers. He set his phone on the nightstand before climbing on to the opposite side of the bed and getting under the blankets as well.

"Thank you, Aaron." Emily whispered, facing the other way as she expressed her gratitude to her boss.

"You're welcome, Emily."

"Goodnight, Aaron."

"Goodnight, Emily."

The sun began to shine in through the windows of the Vegas hotel room, and Emily groaned quietly as she pulled the blanket up over her head. Right as she had managed to get back to sleep, Aaron's phone started ringing. She went to grab it off of the nightstand, jumping slightly when she felt the other warm body in the bed next to her. Emily quickly lied back down, not quite remembering who had fallen asleep with her last night, or how he had gotten there. She continued to face the opposite side of the room as the body began to move, and reach for his phone. "Yeah, Morgan?"

Oh shit. Emily covered her mouth as she recognized the voice of the man in her bed. She ran her hand down her body, slightly confused when she realized that she was clothed. She was even more confused when she realized that she still had her bra on. There was absolutely no way in hell that she had slept with Hotch. Then why was he in her bed?

The sharp pain shooting through her temples forced Emily to close her eyes once more. Her hangover was already proving to be fairly bad and she had barely even moved. She wasn't quite sure how she planned on getting out of bed and functioning today.

"Yeah, we all had a pretty long night. I'll go ahead and call in for late check out on all of our rooms. You just go ahead and go back to sleep, we'll meet up for lunch around one or so." Hotch hung up the phone, and Emily felt eyes on her. "I got you a Gatorade and some Tylenol. Take the medicine and a few sips of the Gatorade, they should help with the hangover."

Emily turned her head and nodded, thanking the messy haired man with a soft smile. She took the Gatorade and swallowed the pills before setting the bottle on her nightstand. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to get up. You've got at least four more hours until then."

The brunette nodded, yawning as she laid her head back down on the pillow. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Emily."


End file.
